Soirée costumée
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Personne n'aime contrarier Luciano... et encore moins, Karl. 2P!World Thème de la nuit des lemons Spéciale Carnaval : Rencontre, licorne, confettis et canne avec pour contrainte : ivresse.


**_Bonsoir ! On est en pleine soirée des lemons spéciale Carnaval._**

 ** _Voici mon texte sur le thème : Rencontre, confettis, licorne, canne et contrainte : ivresse (je suis trop fière, c'est mon tirage au sort, j'ai le don pour piocher les sujets WTF). D'ailleurs, ce sujet d'écriture est disponible jusqu'au 25/02, à 5 heures du matin, heure française._**

 ** _Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hideka Himaruya._**

 ** _Couple : 2P!GerIta_**

 **Soirée costumée**

Cette rencontre diplomatique tournait au cauchemar.

Bien que le sens de la politique de Karl s'arrête à sa survie immédiate, il aimait que ses visites à l'étranger soient réglées comme du papier à musique.

Tout devait être planifié dans les moindres détails.

Karl avait tout bien réfléchi entre l'emplacement de son hôtel, les réservations de ses repas et l'organisation de ses loisirs pour ne pas être phagocyté par Italie.

Les nations étaient toutes timbrées.

Alors, il fallait prévoir mille et une façons de leur fausser compagnie de manière diplomatique...

Ou pas…

Karl ferma les yeux, quand une pluie de confettis lui tomba dessus.

« Luciano…, grogna-t-il avant de recracher un morceau de papier rose.

\- C'est Carnaval ! Tiens ! Prends un peu de grappa ! »

L'instabilité psychologique de Luciano terrifiait le monde entier à juste raison. En plus d'être complètement démoli à cause d'un traumatisme juvénile, il représentait la première puissance mondiale de cette fichue planète. Dans son état habituel, Luciano flanquait les chocottes au premier venu. Alors, complètement bourré…

Karl se faisait tout petit sur sa chaise, paniquait en son for intérieur et tremblait de partout.

Par instinct de survie, il attrapa la bouteille tendue par Luciano, histoire de l'empêcher de boire encore plus.

Apparemment, cette action bienveillante ne découragea pas Luciano de balancer son popotin bleu à queue multicolore sur une musique disco.

Ah ! Oui ! Précisons-le… Luciano était déguisé en licorne bleue à crinière arc-en-ciel. Effectivement, cet accoutrement se révélait beaucoup trop mignon pour une nation aussi sanglante.

Donc…

C'était ultra-flippant !

On l'avait averti que Luciano pouvait avoir l'alcool joyeux et mignon à souhait en période de fêtes.

Mais à ce point-là !

« Luciano, je pense que je devrais aller me coucher.

\- Je t'ai acheté un costume ! Tu vas danser avec moi ! »

Comment dire à la première puissance mondiale : « non, tu sais où te le mettre ton costume à la con » ?

Luciano prit sa canne pour soulever un vêtement en polaire rose.

« C'est celui d'un gros porc ! »

Karl était soulagé. Il retrouvait enfin son Luciano. Il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête.

« J'ai appris que tu avais fait les yeux doux à Belgique !

\- Je suis juste allé la voir. »

Luciano porta la main à sa bouche, tout en continuant de se déhancher sur son lit.

« D'après mes espions, tu aurais été un peu tactile. Et ça m'embête ! Ton cul est à moi ! »

Luciano l'avait autodécrété. Et Karl n'arrivait pas tellement à lui échapper. Luciano arrivait toujours à le piéger et à l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« Comme je n'ai pas des airbags dignes de ce nom, dit Luciano en montrant sa poitrine avec des gestes suggestifs, j'ai décidé que j'aurai plus de… »

Luciano caressa la corne sur sa tête ainsi que la queue de son costume.

« J'ai un petit peu compris l'idée, Luciano, soupira Karl.

\- C'est un sex-toy.

\- Oh… »

Karl regarda avec effroi la corne du costume.

« Je crois que j'aurais dû plus potasser le sujet… ça n'a pas l'air pratique…

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux. »

Luciano tituba sur le lit.

« De toute manière, tu préfères mes fesses.

\- Exactement. »

Le regard de Karl s'illumina quand Luciano fit d'autres pas chancelants. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il s'effondre dans le matelas et perde connaissance. Il n'aurait même pas à le bouger.

Karl sursauta quand Luciano fit claquer la canne contre le bois du lit.

« Et c'est mieux le naturel… »

Luciano commença à se battre avec la fermeture éclair de son costume. Karl l'observa galérer avec le même secret espoir de se casser une fois son ennemi abattu par l'alcool. Luciano faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais non, il resta debout. Il réussit à se débarrasser de son costume ridicule à force de gesticulation.

« Tout est à toi ! Oh ! Mais… je… »

Luciano ne bandait pas.

« Je pense que tu as trop bu, Luciano. Il est peut-être temps de te coucher. »

Luciano papillonna des yeux, avant de faire sa bouille de chien battu.

« Tu restes ? »

Comment lui dire « non » quand il était aussi mignon ?


End file.
